


Time Stands Still

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post Sequel Trilogy, Premature Ejaculation, awkward space virgins, first time orgasms, sweetie you're doing fine, virginal fumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: There was no way Rey could keep Kylo Ren hidden forever. But she was going to keep him hidden as long as she could. She knew it was selfish, and it was probably wrong. She didn’t care.





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bratanimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratanimus/gifts).



There was no way Rey could keep Kylo Ren hidden forever, but she was going to keep him hidden as long as she could. She knew it was selfish, and it was probably wrong. She didn’t care.

For one thing, she didn’t think he was Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy any longer. Not after that last decisive battle. Not after he turned against the First Order (for her, only for her). He insisted he wasn’t Ben Solo, either; that that man was dead and gone, lost and beyond retrieving. Rey wasn’t sure it worked that way, but she wasn’t going to argue.

So for the past few days she kept him safe and hidden, and called him Ben. He answered to that readily, as he’d always done, and the look on his face when she slipped into the cavern in which she’d stashed him was worth every falsehood she’d fabricated.

“I was starting to worry,” he said, unfolding himself into a standing position. The light emanating from the scavenged glow panels cast a shadow. “It seemed like more time had gone by than usual.”

“I got held up. It’s still daylight.” She stood before him, her hand reaching down to slip into his. He wore the cornflower blue woolen sweater she’d brought for him yesterday; it made such a difference compared to his usual black. He looked lighter, less wretched villain; more human.

“At some point, I’d like to see the sky again,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“I know. Soon. Just not yet, yeah? Give me a little more time.”

“For what? For the Galaxy to forget who I am?”

Rey shook her head. “Another couple of days. Okay? I don’t have to go back tonight. I can stay the whole time.” She glanced down and then back up into his eyes. “If you’d like company?”

He pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. “Please stay,” he whispered. “It’s so much worse when I’m alone.”

“I know. I know. You’re not alone,” she said, pressing a kiss against his neck. “I won’t leave you alone. That’s why I need more time.”

He stepped back, nodded, and glanced around her. “I don’t suppose you brought any food? I’m hungry.”

Rey laughed and hefted up the bag she’d carried up into the mountains and down into this hiding place. “Me, too.”

“But you’re always hungry,” Ben said with a ghost of a smile.

“You would be, too,” she said, and began lifting out containers and bags of fruit, cheese, bread, meat skewers, and other foods she’d collected rummaging through the city. After the final battle, commerce was getting back to normal, which made her task easier.

They ate in companionable silence, their knees touching. Rey shot glances towards him as he nibbled at his portions. He was a delicate eater, unlike herself, and she liked watching him. Then again, she liked watching him in general. As they’d grown closer, as their bond had opened and flowered and pulled them both deeper into each other, they caught each other watching. And touching, simple touches that were more than friendly gestures, but not quite those of lovers.

He gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his weary eyes. “The cheese is very good. Thanks for bringing it.”

Rey reached out and cupped his cheek. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll make it alright.”

Ben turned his face to lightly kiss her fingers. “Your confidence is what I like best about you. Always has been. You’re so sure.”

She stared at him. “Not all the time,” she said, and her voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m not sure, not right now. About- about staying with you tonight.”

Red bloomed on his cheeks. “You don’t have to. If you’d rather not.”

“No, I want to, it’s just…” She took a deep breath. “I want so much more than just keeping you company.”

He was silent, his eyes wide, watching her as his chest began heaving from the effort to control his breaths. “I- Anything. Rey, anything you want. All you need to do is ask.”

“I’ve never, um. I mean, I haven’t.” Her cheeks flushed pink. “I don’t know if I’m any good at this. And you, probably…” She waved a hand in his direction and glanced down at her knees.

Ben laughed despite himself. “Rey, you assume too much of my expertise. Far too much. And you are always – have always been – brilliant at anything you’ve set your mind to.” He scooted to sit on his knees in front of her. He looked down into her face, his eyes all dark want and hesitation. “I’ve kissed a girl, but it was so long ago. But that’s- that’s all. If you’ll have me, I’ll give you anything you ask for. I don’t know if it’s worth giving.”

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “If it’s from you, it’s worth everything.”

He made a sound deep in his throat, something between a gasp and a whimper, and then he reached for her, scooping her into his lap. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

“You tell me, too,” she said, and then she was too busy kissing him to talk. Cradled in his muscular arms, she focused on his lips, on the sensation of her tongue in his mouth, of his in hers. There was nothing in the whole universe but this cavern and his hands and her heart beating within her chest.

They moved together slowly, like poured honey, and just as sweetly. When they’d kissed for a long while, he moved to kissing her neck, her ears, as she trailed her fingers through his soft hair. Everything was warm and perfect here, and she felt safe and wanted. When he pulled away to ask if she wanted to move to a more comfortable place, she kissed him, nodding yes, before he could finish the sentence. As she kissed him, she clambered out of his lap, maintaining the clumsy connection of their lips as she shifted them over to the corner where blankets and furs made up his sleeping pallet.

At first, they kneeled together, hands smoothing under shirts and sweaters, discovering smooth expanses of skin marred by puckers of scarred flesh. Rey pulled Ben down to the ground, her back against the softness of the blankets. He fitted on top of her body like he was made for her, and she canted her hips against the hardness pressing into her from his crotch. She reached her hand down, curiously, and when she slipped it under his waistband, he jerked back with a gasp.

She stopped and whispered, “Is it okay?”

He breathed in and out for a few moments before he nodded yes. She reached down, her palm skimming the coarse hair that grew below his waist line and fumbled over the head of his cock. She wasn’t sure what to do now. He held his breath, body shaking with the effort. Rey rested her hand there, her fingertips moving in gentle whispers as he gazed at her. Then she removed it, again not sure about what exactly to do next. She squirmed under him, giving herself the room she needed to shrug off her jacket and then, as he watched her, frozen with hungry eyes, she tugged her shirt over her head. She lay back then, and said “Now you?”

He clambered to pull his sweater off, and in the rush, he lost track of sleeves and openings and got stuck. Rey giggled and sat up, helping him until they were both bare before each other.

Her giggles stopped. She’d seen his chest before, but not like this, not close enough to touch. Her hands glided over his pectorals, passing down over the hard bumps of his nipples. She finally looked up at his face, and he had such an odd expression that she frowned and tilted her head. “Okay?”

Ben’s eyes flickered back to hers for a moment, and then down to her own bare chest. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

She took his hand in hers and brought it to her side. She gasped as his fingers moved over her skin, and he made that needy little sound that she realized she especially enjoyed hearing. “Touch me.”

He shuddered, his plump lips working as he tried to contain himself. Once he had a little more control over himself, he fanned his fingers over her skin, raising his hand up to graze the underside of her breast.

It was Rey’s turn to gasp. Ben froze a moment, worry knitting across his brows, but she smiled and pushed his hand up higher to cup her breast. “It’s good. I’ll tell you, I pro- Oh!”

His thumb moved in a circle over her nipple, and he watched fascinated as her skin pebbled and her nipple hardened and peaked. His instinct was to follow his fingers with his mouth, so that’s what he did, laving his tongue over her breasts and kissing both nipples as she writhed and gasped. He looked up and realized, aghast, that he’d left her skin slick with his saliva, but she tugged him by the hair to bring his mouth down to her breasts again, and he repeated his actions, since clearly, it wasn’t too disgusting.

Ben moved one hand down under her waistband, and she cried out, “Yes, please, there.” She claimed his lips for a deep kiss and then lay back, pushing his hand down.

He had absolutely no clue as to what to do. Biologically he knew the basics, but with his hand down her pants, her chest heaving, her eyes glazed with pleasure, he almost pulled away and stopped this nonsense altogether. He could never give her what she deserved. Then she looked up at him and smiled. He’d never seen her smile like that, all for him. He stroked her mound tentatively, and then explored further into the wet heat underneath the thin fabric of her underwear.

He must have got something right. Within a few minutes of just touching and stroking and watching her face for clues as to what felt better and what did not, she began shakily bucking against his hand.

“Keep that, keep,” she exhaled, her body tensing, and he kept his fingers exactly where she wanted them, rubbing her clitoris, until she went rigid, cried out, and then relaxed back in a boneless heap. He pulled his hand away from her center. He had done that. He had made her feel that good. With just the fingers on one hand. It was amazing.

She was amazing.

When she caught her breath, she sat up and pushed him down, straddling his waist and yanking down his pants and underwear. She sat atop him, knowing what technically happened next, but not exactly sure how to get there. She ground down against his hard cock experimentally.

“Oh, Gods, Rey,” he cried out, and before he could think, before he could even try to hold back, the pressure and sensation of her heat against his cock took him over the edge. He came, white ropes of his spend splattering over his lower abdomen.

He clenched his eyes shut, horrified. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Rey frowned again. “For what?” she asked, puzzled as she trailed her finger through the white come, wondering at the texture and feel.

“I shouldn’t- I didn’t- I…”

“You can get hard again, can’t you?” she asked, matter of fact. That… was how it worked, right?

He nodded his head. She leaned over him, claiming his lips once more. “We have all night,” she reminded him with a grin.

Ben nodded his head and met her grin with a shaky smile.

They might only have this night, and, maybe a handful of others. They would make every moment count.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your story! It was fun to write these two figuring things out as they went. Thanks to my beta!


End file.
